Off the Radar
by CheesFreak
Summary: Harry got killed in the war and Voldemort is ruling. Everybody went hiding or works with secret organisations and just some will be dicovered.
1. Chapter 1: Living in the woods  Intro

A/N: Sorry for the very long intro to the actual story.

**Off the radar**

Intro:

It's almost dark in the forest not far from London. On an empty spot in the forest is standing a tent with a campfire, not that you can actually see it. It has been surrounded by tons of spells and charms to prevent anyone of finding it. It's very quiet in and around the tent , mainly because there's nobody in it.

And as you all should know many spells can be broken and that is the job of the ministry's spell breakers, powerful wizards trained to break the most powerful spells and charms. Although the ministry is now in hands of Voldemort life goes on as usual but not for these who refuse to join Voldemort's side.

It's not safe for muggleborn's in these days either you get killed or you get locked up in the most secured cells of Azkaban. Half-blood's are a bit safer they have a choice walk over to Voldemort's side, get locked up or give up your magic (after the last one they get killed anyway because they 'betrayed' magic. Most half-bloods walk over and then join secret organizations against Voldemort from within. Purebloods who haven't chosen a side can walk free but eventually they still have to choose between walking over or get locked up.

We'll start with Harry, Harry Potter : the Chosen One, the boy who lived, … his last nickname was the defeated one it's used in the daily prophet and is the only name approved by Voldemort. Harry was killed in the final battle but Voldemort wasn't given that honor, it was one of the death eaters. One of the death eaters who turned his back on his master and decided he should be the one to overrule the country. That death eater got killed by Voldemort afterwards.

What happened to Ron, Hermione or anybody else.

We'll go on with Ron first. He, his sister, Percy, and Bill are kept prisoners in Azkaban most secured cell and his parents and Fred were killed at least that's what the papers say. Nevertheless George and Charlie escaped the arrest and are hiding somewhere. Snatchers and spell breakers team up together and are searching through the whole country for hiding witches and wizards.

Where are we … ah, yes Hermione. Hermione went into hiding as well but she stays close enough to the big crowded city of London where she can easily find food and other supplies without anyone recognizing her after she transformed herself by using polyjuicepotion and some charms. She lived in the tent in the forest from the beginning. Hermione is late, she usually leaves her base when the streets are fully crowded in bright daylight and always returns before dark. Sometimes when she feels unsafe in the forest she stays for one night in a mugglehotel. Each and every time under a false name and in another hotel.

Others like Neville Longbottom are held prisoner in their own house they can leave the house but are followed by members of Voldemort's 'elite following team' (he's working on a name).

(I think you are tired of my long intro and you'll probably hate me if I say this would be one chapter so I'll start the story in this chapter.)

Chapter 1: Living in the woods

Being a lv.5 spell breaker is the best paid job in the whole wizarding world especially when you help snatchers break through thick layers of very powerful protection charms to capture a hiding muggleborn or traitor. Getting through these spells is hard on its own way, finding them is the real problem.

Draco Malfoy is a high ranked Lv.5 Spell Breaker and does some snatcher work on his free time, being a death eater in these times forces of much respect from your coworkers. The title of Death Eater will only be handed out on rare occasions.

Malfoy took the weekend off, he wanted to put some more work into snatching than into spell breaking and he deserved some free time as well. He was searching the woods in London, It was searched hundreds of times but there was never someone found. From his job as a spell breaker he learned on his own how to detect places where are more spells at once on the same place, that's what made him such a successful wizard.

It was nearly dark and with his wand in his hand he wandered though the forest. He had searched the forest before but on this spot he felt something, so he started shooting spell breaking curses into different directions hoping that one of them would stop somewhere in mid air. Malfoy never gave up and took a few steps and casted the same curses again, he did the same thing over and over until it was dark outside.

He saw the lights of London trough the forest and tried to find his way out, on the edge he casted his curses one last time hoping that it would find something but no luck. Malfoy decided to walk back to his apartment. On his way back he saw that the grass on the field before the forest was flatter that the other fields. It gave him a reason to go back tomorrow.

On the same time somewhere in a cheap muggle hotel Hermione checked in as Claire Aury with a fake French passport she had enchanted so the reader would think it was real. She didn't use polyjuicepotion but used some easy spells to change most of her looks. Only people who have heard Hermione's voice before would be able to recognize her. The decision to stay in a hotel came during the day, it was very cloudy and it was dark earlier because of the thick dark clouds Hermione got scared of being alone on a stormy night.

Once Hermione entered her room she immediately protected it with every single spell she knew. On the door and the window she would place extra enchantments just to be safe. Hermione stayed in Hotels quite often for a very obvious reason there is no shower in the tent neither are there a stove or bunk-beds, it isn't even a magical tent it's just a tent. From time to time Hermione removes all spells from her little camping space and packs her tent and hides her campfire and stay's in a hotel. After a few days the place wouldn't feel magical anymore for a few days to any snatchers. Then in the night she would go back and put it all back.

Maybe a little detail and it may sound rude but after Harry died Hermione took Harry's invisibility cloak and wore it when the big war continued … then she left. The cloak had saved her many times from being captured. It easier to travel to quiet places when no one can see you than if there is just that one snatcher.

**A/N: How do you like it, I tried to keep it funny but that for you to judge.**

**To the people who have read my other stories as well: I'll continue with them soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting in the woods

**A/N: I know, I know it has been a very very very long time since I last posted anything apologies for that. I wanted to update one of my other stories but the chapter wouldn't be that good for a three to five month absence.**

Chapter 2: Waiting in the woods

It was one of those days when Hermione cleared all magic from her camping spot. Hermione knew it was dangerous to stay in such a big city full of wizards when she was one of the most wanted within the ministry. There was a ten thousand galleons prize on her head and the one who could bring her to Voldemort alive received the double in prize money.

It's too good to be true isn't it being able to hide so long from hundreds of people looking for her and to still stay close to their headquarters. Hermione doesn't deny it she has been discovered before but she either killed the snatcher or modified their memories thinking that they have never even been near the forest. She has killed a few people but she only kills when there's no other option.

Once in the early days she killed a female ministry worker who had a very high rank and took over her body with polyjuicepotion then she could look around in the ministry. But that was right after Voldemort's takeover so there was such a chaos in the ministry that Hermione found it too dangerous to stay. Later she loudly announced (still as the ministry worker) that she was moving to another country where she would try to find escaped wizards. She had to do it as the woman would never be able to go back to work.

It's Saturday morning and Hermione was back on the spot a tent and a campfire and herself hidden under the cloak when she was still sleeping. There are noises coming from the barrier of her spells Hermione peeked through a little hole in the tent who was making the noises. And yes it was Draco Malfoy who was casting curses she had never heard of into the forest.

As a reaction Hermione grabbed her wand and kept pointing it towards Draco from within her tent just in case he might discover the protective spells. Draco was really casting spells randomly because his feeling from the day before was totally gone. There was not even a hint of older magic. He hadn't improved his technique to fresh magic, fresh magic is just undetectable for any wizard. His only way of finding fresh magic was if one of his spells would disappear faster that other spells. Older magic would do it slower as it is used to doing it.

Draco Malfoy had been to the forest many times before and had never found anything. There it was, a simple finite spell stopped about nine feet away from him. Most people don't notice a spell fading away even when they look very closely. Draco casted the spell over and over only to get to the right distance if he would pass the line of the spells he knew he would probably forget it all or die. The finite spell is only useful to detect magic or to undo prank-curses that you pull on your friends when you just arrive at Hogwarts. Draco wanted to test the barrier summoned a squirrel from a tree and made it walk through the wall of spells. From the moment the squirrel reached it he ran back to his tree and stared collecting more and more nuts for in the winter.

Hermione had realized that someone found her hiding place. Hermione came out of the tent and hid the cloak under her clothes then pointed her wand straight at Draco. She would stun him as soon as he entered the barrier. Draco knowing that the squirrel had forgotten everything that had just happened casted a curse against the spells and used every other counter curse he knew. Draco always kept the visibility curse as the last one then the whole area would be clear from protective spells and he always wanted to surprise himself of his opponent.

From the moment he casted the last spell. It went like this:

"Grang…!"

"Stupefy!"

So Draco Malfoy was lying stunned in her base. As he was stunned he couldn't do any harm to her so she placed her spells and charms back and added a double layer a few feet further.

Then she took his wand and kept it in her hands, then made ropes come out of her wand to bind around Draco and then used 'enervate' on a spot where he couldn't free himself.

"Tell me, were you looking for me or was it just a coincidence that you found me?" Hermione Yelled at him.

"Look who we have here Hermione Granger."

"Answer me!"

"It's a coincidence, it's not that you have the best hiding place in the world."

"Not the best hi…! It has been here since the day Harry got killed."

"What are you going to do then miss know-it-all, you've captured me what next, kill me?"

"You better shut up, I've killed before."

"No, you wouldn't kill me you wouldn't get it over your heart I know you too long for you to do that" Malfoy teased.

"I'm not going to kill you but I'm not going to let you go either." Hermione started searching Malfoy's pockets and his jacket. In his wallet he had some sort of an Ministry of Magic ID card. It said:

_Draco Malfoy (with a picture of course)_

_Lv.5 Spell-breaker  
>registered freelance snatcher<br>Honored Death Eater_

_Order of Merlin first class  
>Licensed potion master<em>

_Status: __** vacation day**_

"Why do you have so much titles you're not even twenty?" Hermione asked. "And the job you have, I know you are clever but that clever and since when do you need a license to make potions."

"I did Voldemort a great favor."

"What then."

"I killed half the Weasley family."

"WHAT!" One instant later Hermione had the tip of her wand pressed in Malfoy's cheek ready to fire any curse." Hermione calmed herself down. "Who did you kill?"

"The parents and one of those twins." Draco said like it was the most normal thing on earth. "I tried to kill the half werewolf one but he escaped from my killing curses every time."

"You're going to stay here, I can't kill you it's too late for that and modifying your memory would be too dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous you won't be the one to forget everything."

"Oh, I'm not stupid Malfoy people know that you were in school with me. What would it be like for your colleagues if you suddenly can't remember me at all."

"I really can't trick you can I"

**A/N: please tell me what you think of it. I view this as one of my best stories so far. And I promise I will get back to writing (only if you tell me if you like it).**


	3. Chapter 3: Tell me!

Chapter 3: Tell me!

"You can't keep me either." Draco yelled towards Hermione "I've got a life, people will start noticing that I'm missing."

Hermione ignored him because somewhere in her head something told her that he was lying to her. She sat down in the opening of the tent and put out the campfire, she took a little jar from her bag and lit a magical flame.

"Now tell me, Where is the rest of the Weasley family."

"Azkaban of course, don't you read the papers."

"Do I look like someone with a Daily prophet subscription."

Draco knew that if he said one more word she would never let him go. Hermione had put out her little light and took a book from her bag and started reading.

"Is this how you spend your time. Reading books?"

"Does it matter to you what I do in my free time!" yelled Hermione

"I don't believe that I'm the first one to find you." Draco teased.

"You aren't, but the ones who found me can't tell it anymore."

"You killed them all?"Draco said "I don't believe that either."

"Will you shut up for a minute." Said Hermione angrily.

"I'm a spell breaker and it wasn't very hard to get all those charms broken." Draco said while turning his head to the wall of charms.

"You really think I'm that stupid." Hermione yelled back, she stood up throwing her book on the ground. "Half these protection charms are of my own making you passed through the ones that you know but there are still a few up!"

"Not very useful then because I still got in." Draco said laughing. "They must have done something if they really work."

"That is the reason that I kept you here and didn't wipe your memory from the start. You've changed since I last saw you. "

"Changed?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, changed! Two years ago that spell would have tortured you until you died. Now you don't even have a scratch."Hermione said "I don't understand."

Draco didn't say anything, he didn't understand it either he didn't know the charm and what it was meant for.

"Has your opinion about me changed in these two years Malfoy."

"It hasn't Granger."

"I still don't understand." Hermione muttered.

"It's seems you're not so smart after all." Draco said.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you've got no idea."

"If you don't want to do me any harm then why did you kill the Weasley's."

"Oh, I never killed them. I did find them, I send the animagi to Azkaban they told me about Sirius Black's case so they would find a way to escape. I let go the strongest ones they would go to hide and fight against Voldemort. I hid the weakest and the hurt ones in a safe place, I told Voldemort that I killed them so nobody would go look for them." Said Draco, his expression turned shocked, why did he tell her this.

"Then where are they?"

"Underneath my neighbours house there is a basement they don't know about, the entrance is just in my apartment and it is protected with lots of charms as well." Draco said. His face still bared the same shocked expression.

Hermione smiled for the first time in months, she saw Draco's shocked expression. "Truth charm, developed it myself."

"Take me there." Said Hermione impulsively. It was by far the most stupid thing she had ever done but it was years ago since she saw anybody she knew.

"Can you then get rid of these ropes?"

Hermione freed Draco Malfoy from the ropes, packed her bag and removed the apparition restriction charm. Draco knew that his heart didn't belong on the dark side of the Wizarding world and he would bring Hermione to his apartment, he had unwillingly told the truth to Hermione about the Weasley's. Hermione gave him back his wand and suddenly they were standing in a dark room. When Draco lit all the lights with his wand Hermione saw that it was his dining room.

"Follow me." Draco said and walked towards two big old bookcases, he casted some spells at it and he moved one entire bookcase just a bit out of the way. Behind it was a wall, behind a few books in the other bookcase was a hidden compartment in the wall where Malfoy pressed a button that would start a mechanism. Before Hermione's eyes an opening in the wall appeared. It wasn't very large but there was one small ladder running down.

"Go on!" Malfoy said while smiling.

Hermione took the ladder down to a narrow hallway where Hermione could barely move then she was stopped by Draco who casted another set of spells and curses to a door. When they entered it they arrived in some sort of basement. There were two small rooms and a bathroom.

"HERMIONE! Mom, dad come and look it's Hermione." Yelled Fred he was apparently removing other spells to let her in. After a few seconds Molly and Arthur Weasley came from one room and ran towards Hermione to give her the biggest hug ever. Afterwards Fred also gave Hermione a hug.

Draco came down as well carrying a big bag with all sorts of food and ingredients and Arthur started telling the whole story to Hermione.

"This young man saved our entire family and helps us fight back." Said Arthur.

"Hermione dear we were so worried about you, did you have enough to eat." Molly suddenly started to notice how skinny Hermione had gotten.

"I lived in the forest near London since the day they started looking for me."

"We were hiding all together then he found us." Fred said pointing to Draco. "We talked a lot about school and the war and became quite good friends."

"I see you have your things with you, we should make room for you, time to reorganize come and help me Fred." Arthur said.

**A/N: It's not much, I know. **


End file.
